Une rentrée horrible
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA - 2 chapitres] - Jake rentre au collège. Et lui qui voulait se la couler douce, va apprendre à ses dépends que la vie n'est pas toujours facile. (mini-fic écrite pour la nuit du FOF)
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Ca sera juste une fic en 2 chapitres, parce que l'envie ne me viens pas d'écrirel a suite.  
 **Note 2 :** D'autant que cette fic fait juste effet du premier épisode de B99 en mode « rentrée du collège »  
 **Note 3 :** Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
 **Note 4 :** Oh et le plus important : fic écrite durant une nuit du FOF sur le thème « Bisou »

Jake n'avait pas besoin de faire de bisou à sa mère. Il était parti en précipitation, parce qu'il était trop ravi d'aller au collège. Oh, certainement pas pour profiter des cours, parce que Jake était plutôt du genre à être celui qui se mettait au fond pour pouvoir lancer des boulettes dans la tête d'un camarade qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais le collège, c'était le moment de retrouver ses amis, et de pouvoir bien s'amuser.  
Jake n'avait besoin de bisou de personne, sauf peut-être d'Amy Santiago, quand il en aurait le courage de lui demander. Et il obtiendrait de toute façon certainement un bisou de la part de Charles qui rentrerait de ses vacances en France et qui déclarerait "En France ils font la bise, vient là mon meilleur ami".

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être traité en enfant par un bisou ridicule.  
Parce que le collège, c'était mieux que tout. Surtout la dernière année. Celle où il serait le plus grand par rapport aux petits qui arriveraient. Celle où il allait pouvoir une dernière fois faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs.

Jake arriva donc, l'air fier, à lancer des "Noice" - au lieu de "nice" - à tout va quand Charles lui racontait ses vacances - après lui avoir indéniablement fait la bise - et à avoir hâte de rentrer dans la salle de classe pour pouvoir y passer le reste de sa nuit en dormant sur sa table.  
Qui disait rentrée, disait que Jake n'avait pas tant dormi au grand damne de sa mère qui avait tenté d'arrêter son enfant de regarder pour la énième fois Die Hard pour se donner du courage.  
Mais ce fut sans compter sur le grand événement de l'année, que Santiago s'empressa de lui raconter.

\- Notre professeur principal est tout nouveau et nous viens d'une autre école ! Et il a l'air génial !

Elle avait l'air heureuse de cette nouveauté ce que Jake trouva étrange. Peu de choses rendaient enthousiaste Amy à ce point. Par exemple, elle n'appréciait pas de recevoir des petits mots pendant la classe. Non, elle aimait l'ordre, le sérieux, l'organisation, et surtout, pouvoir être la déléguée de classe chaque année.  
Il se méfia, et eut bien raison.

Parce qu'une fois en classe, quand il vit la tête du professeur, quand il l'entendit parler, quand il comprit que de toute évidence ce Monsieur Holt ne rigolerait pas autant que le professeur principal qu'il avait pu avoir l'année d'avant et l'année encore avant...  
Jake songea à l'année qu'il allait passer, et sentit tous les Noice s'enfoncer dans sa gorge et disparaître.  
Là, il aurait bien voulu un bisou de sa mère. Ça lui aurait fait un peu de réconfort. Parce que maintenant, l'école allait devenir ce qu'elle était : une école. Et non plus une cour de récré géante où il s'ennuyait rarement.

Il comprenait mieux l'enthousiasme d'Amy.

Mais il ne se doutait pas que le Professeur Holt allait être celui qui allait lui faire redécouvrir l'école, et lui faire aimer, être sérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le même thème que le premier chapitre :D Et dernier chapitre de cette mini fic.

D'abord, il avait fait un bisou sur la bouche de son mari.  
C'était important. C'était de la tendresse, chose qu'il ne recevrait sûrement pas, là où il allait.  
Puis il était parti à cette nouvelle école. Ce n'est pas que cette école de Brooklyn lui faisait peur. Pas du tout. Il en fallait plus pour faire peur à Ray Holt. Mais il sentait, que pour une raison ou une autre, ça allait être plus compliqué de prévu.  
C'était toujours plus compliqué de prévu.  
Parce qu'il était noir. Parce qu'il était homosexuel.

Et quand il entra dans la classe, et qu'il découvrit ses élèves, il comprit immédiatement sur qui cibler.  
Premier cours, premier sermon à faire.

\- Peralta c'est ça ? Je vous déconseille de continuer de faire ces boulettes de papier. Sinon quoi ? Sinon vous irez chez le directeur avec une punition si longue à remplir que vous n'aurez même pas le temps de terminer vos devoirs. Et qu'ainsi vous serez encore plus en échec scolaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ça continuait :

\- Gina, je vois bien que vous êtes plus intéressée par votre téléphone que par mon cours, mais en ce cas, je vous propose une chose : vous semblez connaître les élèves de cette classe. Vous devenez la déléguée de classe, surveillez vos camarades pendant les cours, et m'aider à les traiter au mieux. En échange, je vous laisse votre téléphone une heure par jour.

Au final, après avoir vu Charles sortir son repas en plein cours, Hitchcock et Skully - qui avaient probablement redoublés beaucoup trop de fois pour compter -, dormir sur leur table, Rosa menacer son voisin de classe, il comprit que la rentrée allait être réellement difficile.

Mais quand le cours se termina, qu'il avait réussi à recadrer malgré tout Jake Peralta, en le faisant venir au premier rang, juste à côté d'Amy Santiago... Que Gina était contente de son nouveau rôle, que Charles avait appris quelque chose grâce à sa nourriture et le cours - Holt ayant réussi à mélanger les deux -, et que Rosa avait compris qu'elle et son nouveau professeur étaient de la même trempe niveau émotion...  
Holt se rendit compte qu'au final, le cours, la rentrée, cette classe, n'était pas si mal.

Il sentit que cette école n'allait pas être si difficile et en fut satisfait.  
Parce qu'au final, le plus compliqué n'était pas qu'il était noir ou homosexuel. Le plus compliqué c'était juste la classe étrange qu'il aurait cette année. Mais il sentait que cette classe, il s'y était déjà attaché.


End file.
